Endless Rain
by Seriha
Summary: Qu'avait-elle subit dans cette tour ? Que s'était-il réellement passé lors de la révolte ? Elle n'en savait rien. "Personne ne l'a jamais ressentie. La douleur des larmes versées sous la pluie." Erza S. (OS)


Endless Rain

.

.

_« Personne ne l'a jamais ressentie. La douleur des larmes versées sous la pluie. »_

.

.

Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux. La lumière l'aveuglait. Son corps lui faisait mal. Elle resserra sa main au sol, laissant la trace de ses doigts dans la poussière. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Elle ne s'en souvenait pas.

Alors qu'elle s'appuyait sur l'un de ses bras pour se relever, ses membres se mirent à trembler. Des égratignures, des cicatrices, des bleus et des bandages en lambeaux. Autour d'elle, du sable et des pierres. Un sentier à moitié effacé qu'elle avait sûrement suivit avant de tomber à terre et de perdre connaissance.

Ne portant que les restes de ce qui semblait avoir été une robe, les bras et les pieds nus, elle avait froid. Ses longs cheveux roux tombaient sur son visage et ses épaules, décoiffés et emmêlés.

Les nuages au-dessus d'elle menaçaient d'éclater dans un orage fracassant, aussi, une fois sur ses genoux qui la tiraillaient, elle essaya de se relever le plus rapidement possible afin de chercher un abri. Mais elle était perdue. Elle ne savait pas quelle direction prendre. Devait-elle avancer tout droit ou rebrousser chemin ?

À l'idée de retourner en arrière, son cœur manqua un battement. Elle fut soudainement prise de vertige, sa tête lui faisait mal. Elle mit ses mains sur ses cheveux, serrant les mèches tout en espérant arrêter cette douleur insoutenable. Elle se retourna, de peur que quelqu'un l'ait suivit. Personne. Elle était seule.

Les gouttes de pluies commencèrent à tomber. Un flash. La peur commençait à s'emparer d'elle, peu à peu. Cette sensation d'humidité et d'angoisse mélangée lui rappelait quelque chose. Une pièce dont les murs étaient en pierre, barricadée pour éviter que l'on puisse en sortir. Des esquisses de visages familiers. Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête.

Essayant de se calmer, elle retint son souffle un moment avant de fermer l'œil et d'expirer. Elle avançait sans but sur ce chemin qu'elle ne connaissait pas, marchant vers un endroit inconnu. La pluie continuait de tomber sur la jeune fille, mouillant ses cheveux et ses habits.

Elle regarda ses pieds frôler le sol qui lui griffait la peau. Sa tête s'était vidée. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, le sable laissait peu à peu place à de la terre, un peu plus foncée et un peu plus humide. Elle arrivait près d'une forêt.

La rouquine releva la tête, observant de son seul œil les arbres, indifférente. Au moins, elle pourrait s'abriter quelques temps. La pluie tombait plus fort, mais elle ne s'en occupait pas réellement. Elle voulait arrêter de marcher, se réchauffer, se sentir en sécurité.

Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que, si elle s'arrêtait maintenant, tout allait finir. Elle avança jusqu'au cœur de la forêt, là où les arbres étaient plus grands, plus imposant et où la pluie se frayait difficilement un chemin entre les feuilles.

Elle s'assit contre le tronc d'un arbre, posant sa tête sur les racines. Elle se recroquevilla un peu pour plus de chaleur puis, la fatigue la prenant, elle la laissa l'envahir et s'endormit.

.

.

Cette pièce, elle la connaissait bien. D'aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, elle avait toujours vécu là-bas. Ils étaient plusieurs milliers, prisonniers dans cet endroit, ne sachant ni comment, ni pourquoi. Ils travaillaient nuits et jours, enfants et adultes pour construire une tour sans savoir ce à quoi elle servirait.

Dans sa cellule de fortune, elle survivait avec d'autres enfants, ses seuls amis. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à par des murs, des barreaux et un plafond rongé par l'humidité, d'où s'écoulaient souvent des gouttes d'eaux.

Puis un jour, certains prisonniers avaient voulu se révolter. Les enfants avaient creusé dans la paroi pour créer un tunnel qui les emmènerait hors de cette tour. Mais un jour avant que le plan soit mené à exécution, les gardes les avaient surpris. Ils avaient vus le passage.

Ils avaient emmenés les enfants pour les interroger.

Il faisait nuit, la rouquine était encore en train de ramasser quelques pierres quand un autre enfant nommé Jellal l'avait emmenée, prétextant une surprise, quelque chose qu'elle ne verrait qu'une seule fois dans sa vie.

Il l'avait amenée au sommet de la tour, seul endroit découvert. Ensemble, ils s'étaient assis et admiraient ce que les autres appelaient le « ciel ». Il lui fit découvrir les étoiles et la lune, pure et calme. Une lumière passa dans le ciel. Elle esquissa un sourire, ses yeux brillant sous la beauté du soir.

« Fais un vœu ! » lui dit-il avec enthousiasme.

Elle le regarda fixement, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Elle entrouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais il mit sa main sur ses lèvres.

« Si tu le dis à voix haute, il ne se réalisera pas... » annonça-t-il ensuite.

Puis les nuages avaient recouvert le ciel, cachant la lumière apaisante et scintillante derrière ces masses cotonneuses et grisâtres. Le son de la pluie. Le clapotis des gouttes contre les murs. Une douce mélodie qui se répétait faiblement en un écho incessant jusqu'au pied de la tour. Une musique qu'elle savourait mais qui lui faisait mal. Pourquoi ces gouttes d'eaux entraient-elles dans la tour, alors qu'elle voulait en sortir ?

« Il n'y a pas de pluie sans fin. Même dans les pires cauchemars. » dit-il dans un sourire.

Jellal l'avait prise par la main pour rentrer à leur cellule. Et ils se rendirent compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les autres enfants étaient silencieux.

Les gardes étaient alors venus pour interroger les deux derniers enfants. Les prenant chacun à part. Avant de relâcher sa main, Jellal regarda la jeune fille, bienveillant.

« Souviens-toi, ils ne peuvent pas t'atteindre. Repense à ce que nous venons de voir. Imagine le beau temps, après la pluie. » avait-il chuchoté, se faisant par la suite menotté.

Puis, ils les avaient emmenés, pieds et mains liés dans une salle qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien.

La salle de torture.

En marchant sur le sol froid et dur, elle déglutit difficilement, appréhendant ce qui allait lui arriver. Les hommes la placèrent sur une chaise longue, au milieu de la pièce. La lumière était faible, elle ne distinguait pas les formes dans les reflets verts et bleus des pierres qui ornaient les murs de la pièce.

Elle s'assit, hésitante. Sentant la peur monter et son cœur battre plus vite, elle ferma les yeux, prenant une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts pâles pour se calmer un peu. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle resserra ses paupières un peu plus fortement puis imagina le beau temps. Elle venait à peine de découvrir la nuit, comment pouvait-elle savoir à quoi ressemblait le jour ?

Alors qu'elle avait les yeux fermés, elle sentit la présence des deux hommes qui l'avaient amené autour d'elle. Une lumière aveuglante traversa ses paupières et, ouvrant les yeux, elle vit les deux visages fendus d'un sourire sadique et amusé.

« Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer... »

Elle passa un bras sur son front pour se cacher de la lumière. Une main rugueuse l'en empêcha, enserrant fortement son bras dans sa paume.

Un craquement. Un cri de douleur. Une larme sur sa joue.

Le même sourire réapparut face à elle, elle ne les avait jamais vus ainsi. Ses lèvres tremblaient à la vue de ce visage. La prise sur son bras endoloris se raffermit et une autre main attrapa l'autre bras pour la maintenir sur la chaise. Sa poitrine se soulevait au même rythme que les battements effrénés de son cœur.

Puis, deux autres mains s'aventurèrent sur ses jambes, remontant jusqu'à ses cuisses. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Tout s'enchaîna très vite. Quelque chose l'avait transpercée. Elle ne savait pas où, elle ne savait pas comment, mais elle ressentait la douleur. C'était à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle baissa les yeux vers ses jambes et vit celles de l'homme entre le siennes.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? » commença-t-elle, sentant les larmes monter à ses yeux de nouveau.

L'homme au-dessus d'elle plaqua l'une de ses mains libre sur sa bouche. Elle sentit l'homme bouger et la chose en elle sortait peu à peu, coupant sa respiration et les battements de son cœur. Une sensation de vertige. Elle avait toujours cette douleur et cette gêne. Une sensation de brûlure, qui la consumait de l'intérieur.

Elle voulait crier, supplier pour que tout cela s'arrête. Sa tête tournait, son corps la faisait souffrir et les mains sur sa peau pinçaient, griffaient, laissant des marques rouges et bleutés sur sa peau pâle.

Les mouvements reprirent de plus belle. Elle hurla à travers la main sur sa bouche. L'air commençait à manquer, sa gorge était sèche, sa vision se troublait pendant qu'elle criait à perdre sa voix.

Erza tenta de reprendre ses esprits, déglutissant fortement, et donna un coup de pied dans le ventre de l'homme au-dessus d'elle qui étouffa un gémissement de douleur. Il l'attrapa par les cheveux, relevant son corps de la chaise par la même occasion.

« Tu vas regretter ton geste ! » dit-il en la giflant.

L'autre homme préféra partir, laissant son collègue avec la jeune fille, sans ressentir aucune pitié pour ce qu'elle était en train de vivre.

La rousse bougeait les pieds, espérant le frapper de nouveau et pouvoir ainsi s'enfuir. Mais les gestes qu'elles faisaient ravivaient la douleur qu'elle sentait dans son estomac. Elle avait envie de vomir. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, ni ce que cet homme lui faisait réellement. Elle se sentait salie.

Elle sentit la prise sur ses cheveux se raffermir et alors que l'homme ne l'avait pas encore touchée, elle sentait déjà ces horribles mains sur sa peau.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir craintif. À mi-chemin entre le sanglot et le cri. Etait-ce de sa faute ? Avait-elle commit un crime quelconque ? L'avait-elle provoqué ? Elle regarda l'homme qui l'a tenait, l'air apeurée.

« Pardon… » souffla-t-elle, sans conviction.

Il la jeta à terre. Son visage heurta durement le sol de la pièce dans un raisonnement sourd. Haletante, elle tenta de se relever sur ses coudes. L'homme s'approchait d'elle. Comme un reflexe, elle croisa les jambes, espérant qu'il ne viendrait pas les rouvrir.

Mais c'est ce qu'il fit. Ne se souciant même pas de la douleur de la jeune fille, il écarta ses jambes. Elle sentit ses articulations craquer sous la force de l'homme. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière sous la douleur.

Un autre cri. Des mots d'excuses qui n'étaient même pas écoutés. À chaque fois qu'il entendait le son de sa voix, son sourire ne faisait que s'agrandir. La gorge de la jeune fille la brûlait. Quand allait-il s'arrêter ?

Elle se sentait déchirée de l'intérieur. Ecartelée. Elle essayait de repousser l'homme avec ses bras frêle, tentant de former une sorte de barrière entre elle et lui. Elle n'arrivait même plus à crier et ses larmes avaient cessée de couler. Son corps était secoué, le visage souriant au-dessus d'elle allait et venait de plus en plus vite. Tout comme sa douleur.

Elle se sentait responsable. Mais elle voulait que ça s'arrête. Le plus vite possible. Elle avait beau supplier son agresseur, il n'entendait rien. Sa voix se brisait à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de prononcer le moindre mot.

Chaque fois que l'homme posait ses mains sur son corps, elle sentait quelque chose se briser en elle. Sa main glacée se posa sur son visage, il passa ses longs doigts maigres sur ses lèvres. Erza les ouvrit. L'homme sourit. La panique mêlée à l'appréhension la fit réagir. Alors qu'il passait l'un d'eux entre ses lèvres, elle le mordit violemment, sentant le gout métallique et la texture du sang sur sa langue.

Le sourire de l'homme se fendit. Un éclair de rage traversa ses yeux. Retirant difficilement de son doigt des dents de la jeune fille, il lâcha un grognement incompréhensible et la frappa. Sa tête cogna de nouveau le sol. Elle vit une sorte de flash s'évanouir dans les ténèbres et ne se réveilla pas.

Elle ne sût combien de temps cela avait duré. Ni ce qui venait de se produire. Avait-il continué après sa perte de connaissance ? Elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Mais la douleur était toujours présente. L'homme était sûrement partit rejoindre son collègue, la laissant sur le sol froid et humide de ses larmes et son sang mêlés.

Elle n'arrivait même plus à bouger. Son visage était entièrement recouvert par ses cheveux en bataille. Ses mains cachaient ses yeux secs après tant de larmes versées qui avaient laissées des traces sur ses joues pâles. Tout son corps était pris de tremblement.

Le sang coulait entre ses jambes refermées, de peur que l'un d'entre eux ne revienne et décide de reproduire l'acte.

Elle entendit un bruit non loin d'elle, une porte qui grinçait. Le son de pas qui foulaient le sol suivit le grincement. Ils s'approchaient de plus en plus. Les mains de la jeune fille quittèrent son visage pour toucher le sol.

Elle se redressa tant bien que mal, se retrouvant finalement sur les genoux. Elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit les chaussures des deux hommes sous ses yeux.

Elle ne voulait pas recroiser ce regard et ce visage qui l'avait tant fait souffrir peu avant. Un reflet brillant frappa ses yeux. Elle leva doucement le regard vers la source de cette lueur. L'un d'eux avait un objet dans la main. La lumière s'était éteinte. Elle allait se lever pour courir, mais quelqu'un la retint. Maintenant ses bras dans son dos d'une main et son visage levé vers eux d'une autre, il souffla près de son oreille.

« Tu ne t'échapperas jamais d'ici. »

L'autre homme s'approcha et glissa la fine lame sur son cou, prenant soin de ne pas la couper.

« Je ne sais pas par où commencer… » dit-il dans un rire effrayant qui se répercutait contre les parois de la salle.

L'objet glissa sur ses bras, elle frissonna de peur. Il passa sur son ventre, elle écarquilla les yeux puis les ferma sous la peur. Ses tremblements firent rire les deux hommes. Elle ne sentit pas la lame et rouvrit un œil.

Puis plus rien. Tout devint noir. Elle n'avait pourtant pas fermé l'œil... Elle sentit un liquide chaud et compact couler sur sa joue. Une douleur intense. Pire que la précédente. Sa tête bourdonnait. Une sensation de froid.

Elle hurla.

« Et n'oublie pas, tu ne dois pas en parler aux autres. » dit l'un d'eux, retirant l'objet tout en caressant les cheveux de la jeune fille.

Elle sentit la lame glisser sous sa paupière, déchirant encore la peau rougie par le sang. Lorsqu'elle réalisa que son œil avait été transpercé, elle perdit connaissance.

Erza ne sut combien de temps elle était restée après cela. Plus d'une journée sûrement. Elle s'était réveillée dans la même pièce. Deux gardes l'attendaient près de la porte.

Lorsqu'elle revint auprès de ses amis, elle était couverte de bandages qui avaient déjà rougis pour la plupart. Elle ne savait pas si on la portait ou si elle marchait d'elle-même. Son esprit s'était déconnecté, son corps était vide.

Elle n'entendait que la moitié de ce que ses amis disaient.

« Erza ! Où t'étais… passée ? » dit un blond, perdant ses mots en voyant l'état de la jeune fille.

« Tes jambes... Tu saignes. » cria une jeune fille, surprise de voir Erza dans cet état.

Elle sentit son estomac se tordre, de nouveaux vertiges, un mal de tête incessant. Puis tout devint flou, elle tomba, tremblante. Ce jour-là, elle avait vécu un véritable enfer.

.

.

Quand elle s'était réveillée, elle était en dehors de la tour. Maintenant, elle demeurait seule, abritée sous cet arbre. Le souffle court et le cœur battant, elle venait de retrouver quelques fragments de sa mémoire.

Anxieuse, elle regardait autour d'elle de temps à autres, vérifiant si quelqu'un se trouvait là sans qu'elle ne le sache. Elle pensa un instant qu'elle ne méritait pas d'être ici, hors de cette tour. Que c'était de sa faute si elle avait subit ça.

Le pincement qu'elle ressentait dans son coeur était comme les gouttes qui tombaient. Tel de petites aiguilles finement aiguisées et glacées qui lacérait sa peau.

Un bruit sourd éclata dans le ciel, suivit d'un flash de lumière. Elle sursauta. La pluie tombait plus fort. Elle repensa à ce ciel étoilé qu'elle avait contemplé avec Jellal. Qu'était-il devenu ? Où étaient passés les autres ?

« Ce jour-là, nous regardions le ciel pluvieux. Tu m'avais toujours dis que nos vies ne nous convenaient pas. Que notre futur était bien plus brillant que ces étoiles. Maintenant je suis seule sous la pluie. Elle ne s'arrêtera jamais de tomber. Cette mélodie doit s'arrêter. »

Elle ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Une larme coula sur sa joue.

Personne ne la vit. Personne ne l'entendit. Elle était seule. Mais elle la connaissait bien. Personne d'autre qu'elle ne l'avait ressentie. La douleur des larmes versées sous la pluie.

.

.

FIN

.

.

* * *

_**Infos complémentaires**  
_

**Auteur** : Seriha

**Titre** : Endless Rain  


**Disclaimer** : M. Hiro

**Personnages** : Erza

**Thème** : Drame


End file.
